A High School Story
by OracleOfAges
Summary: A Mushroom Kingdom High School story, featuring all your favorite characters, told through Rosalina's point of view. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Note- In this story, everyone is human, including Toad, Yoshi, Birdo, Bowser, DK, Diddy, etc. Also, everyone is equal, meaning Peach, Rosalina, and Daisy aren't princesses, Mario and Luigi aren't heroes, etc. Most characters will probably be OOC, so deal with it.**

_Chapter One: A New School_

I'm starting high school today, and I'm _really_ scared. A new school, full of new people, and I don't know a single one of them. And it's not like it's the beginning of the year either. It's already two months into the school year. I just moved here, after all. Well, putting it off isn't going to do anything. I put on a light blue top, with dark blue jeans, and turquoise sneakers. As you can probably tell, I like the color blue. I put a black headband in my hair, grabbed my silver backpack, and started walking. The school is only a short walk from here, about five minutes, but I'm going extra early so I can grab my schedule and find all the classrooms and not embarrass myself by being late.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The campus is surprisingly easy to navigate. I found my way to the office, where I ask for my schedule.

"Rosalina Luna*, freshman." The lady looks bored as she hands me my schedule.

**English Room 5 Mr. Lakitu**

**Math Room 12 Ms. Vivian**

**Science Room 17 Dr. Toadley**

**P.E. GYM Mr. DK**

** LUNCH BREAK**

**Cooking Room 3 Mrs. Kamella**

**Art Room 14 Ms. Flurrie**

**History Room 7 Toadsworth **

The rooms are easy to find also, and I arrive in Room 5 ten minutes early. There is only one other person in here, a girl. She's wearing a pink top, white jeans, and a baby pink backpack is hanging from her chair. Her hair is long and blonde, like mine, but instead of my platinum blonde, hers is a golden yellow color. She's drawing in a notebook. I approach her quietly.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I ask, pointing to the empty seat next to her. Blondie turns to me, as if she's surprised I'm talking to her.

"No." She whispers quietly. She has a sweet voice. She's very pretty too, with sky blue eyes and a big heart-shaped bang over her forehead. I wonder why she's so lonely. After a few minutes, she finally asks-

"What's your name?" There's a slight tremor in her voice, shyness probably, but again, she has a beautiful voice.

"I'm Rosalina. What's your name?" Have I already made a friend? Wow. This must be a new record.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Peach." Despite being the name of a fruit, I can see how the name Peach suits her.

"Nice to meet you Peach." I grin. She seems so nice. But it seems like she doesn't have any other friends.

"Likewise." She smiles back at me. I'm about to ask what she's drawing, but then a two girls enter the room, snickering among themselves.

There is one girl with chocolate hair and big gold earrings, wearing short black shorts and a strapless red shirt that cuts off to show a thick line of skin above her waist, that seems to be the leader of the two. The other girl is gorgeously tanned, with shoulder length ginger hair. She's slightly more decent than than the other girl, wearing a strapless orange shirt covered in sparkles, and blue shorts that at least covers her bottom.

Peach's hand clenches around her pencil, and she averts her gaze from those two, but they come to our table regardless.

"You're new, aren't you?" Asks Red-Shirt. I nod. "Well I'm Pauline," she gestures to herself, "and this is Daisy," she points to Orange-Shirt, "and you are more than welcome to join us than sit with this _loser_ over here." She finishes, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Peach. I knew immediately that I did not want to sit with such a indecent and rude girl.

"No thanks. I'm fine where I am." Pauline's face twisted with fury beneath all her makeup.

"Suit yourself." She said airily, as if this didn't bother her, but I could tell it did. She and Daisy took seats on the opposite side of the room. More students began trickling in through the door.

"Why is Pauline so mean to you?" I asked Peach, keeping my voice low.

"She knows I have a crush on her boyfriend." Peach gave a bitter laugh. "And if she doesn't like me, no one does. No one crosses Pauline."

"And who exactly is Pauline's boyfriend?"

"You'll meet him soon." Peach's eyes got a bit dreamy. "Mario, the most popular guy in this school. And he's not the Pauline kind of popular, the kind hearted, friends with everyone kind of popular."

"I see." This Mario fellow sounded like a nice guy. I was about to ask Peach more, but the student came rushing in that captured my attention. He tall, like me, and was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. He was really handsome though, and I didn't even notice I was staring until Peach nudged me.

"Someone's got a crush." She sang, smirking at me. "Anyway, thats Luigi, Mario's twin." Just then, Daisy noticed him. She yelled his name and ran to him, smothering him in kisses and hugs. "And he's dating Daisy." I was about to ask why such nice people would be dating such horrid ones, but our teacher, Mr. Lakitu, entered. He took role, and everyone stared at me, the new girl, when he reached my name. All we had to do today was a read a short story and do a worksheet on with our partner. I found out that Peach, like me, is very smart, and we were done in a bolt of speed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Peach also had math with me. We were some of the first to arrive, and Ms. Vivian was already in the room. She had the strangest hair I'd ever seen. It was dyed pink, and curled into a large swirl on her forehead.

Once everyone was seated, she took role. I endured the staring, and we all took notes as Ms. Vivian talked us through the days lesson. She was a really good teacher, she explained everything well, and made sure everyone knew what she was talking about before she moved on. Once we were done with the lesson, she said we could either start on our homework or talk quietly to the people around us. Peach and I grabbed textbooks and sped through our work, managing to I finish it before the bell rang.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I didn't have science with Peach. _Wonderful_. I walked nervously to the science classroom. There was one whiteboard at the head of the room, as usual, and another one on the side of the room. The board on the side had a a diagram of the seats drawn on it, and name were written above the seats. I studied the chart until I found an empty seat,and then sat down. More students began filling the room, and I saw one guy who looked a lot like Luigi, but he was shorter, chubbier, and was wearing red instead of green. That must be Mario. My guess was confirmed as Dr. Toadley took role. Role call meant staring, but I was used to it by now.

"What are we doing today? The answer is finding a lab partner." Dr. Toadley said. He was a strange fellow, with purple turban. Anyway, everyone stood up and joined their friends, and I was wondering what I was going to do until I heard a perky voice beside me.

"Hey there Newbie!" She said it a friendly sort of way. "I'm Mona, do you want to be my partner?" Mona seemed to be the dictionary definition of excitable, with her bright orange hair and that hyper voice.

"Sure." We took a table in the back of the room, and Dr. Toadley instructed us to get to know our partner better.

"So, I heard your name was Rosalina?" I nodded. "Well Rosalina, your very pretty." Mona complimented.

"Thanks Mona. You're so friendly." We talked on and on. She knew Peach and was one of her few friends, and they both had been in the same position as I, refusing to join Pauline's little group of followers. The bell rang, and Mona left for another class, and I headed toward the gym.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I caught up with Peach on the way and asked her about Mona.

"She's a really nice girl." Peach said distractedly as she we walked down the hall.

"What's wrong Peach?" I asked, confused.

"I hate gym, that's what's wrong." I laughed, and she laughed too. "At least you'll be with me." We headed to the locker rooms and changed into our P.E. uniforms, which were plain black shorts and a white T-shirt. I tied my hair back as peach did the same. We walked into the gym, and sat down on floor with the other students. Then our teacher, Mr. DK, came in. He was tall and bulky, with dark skin. He wore black shorts, a dark brown shirt the color of his skin, and strangely enough, a red tie. He took role, and told us we were free to do whatever we wanted after three laps. _Yay_. Peach and I huffed and puffed through our three laps, panting heavily. Once we done, we collapsed on the bleachers. Mr. DK informed us to expect this every Monday, which elicited a groan from the class. P.E. was officially my least favorite class.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After being dismissed to the locker room, Peach and I dresses back, and headed toward the cafeteria. We caught Mona, and another girl, Toadette, on our way. We all got into one of the six lunch lines, and once we had our food, we walked to a table smushed into the corner. Isolated as it was, it was peaceful.

"Hey guys." A boy came to out table. He spotted me, but instead of asking me what I was doing as this table, he simply said, "I'm Toad. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Rosalina." I said shyly. I can't believe I already have so many friends. And enemies.

Toad plops himself down next to Toadette and slings an arm around her shoulders. The affection between them is clear.

Another boy makes his way to our table. He has hair that's so black it appears to have some green in it. He sits himself down next to Toad and stage whispers, "Who's the hottie?" Everyone laughs, including me though I can tell I'm blushing a bit too.

"I'm Rosalina." I say.

"And I'm Yoshi the-" he begins, but Peach cuts him off

"Yoshi the eternal flirt." She finishes. Yoshi gives Peach a full fledged pout, which makes everyone laugh again. I never thought school would be so much fun.

Then, the most unexpected thing happens. Mario and Luigi come to our table and sit down. Peach is already blushing a bit.

"We heard there was a new girl." Mario begins.

"And we want to meet her." Luigi finishes.

"She's really hot." Yoshi whispers loudly, making everyone laugh.

"I'm Rosalina." I said for the third time.

"Nice to meet you." Luigi smiles at me. I would have responded, but then Pauline, Daisy, and two other girls come. One girl is wearing tan shorts and a white shirt, and she has curly cinnamon hair. The other girl has straight black hair, the ends dyed red, pulled back with a red bow, and is actually very decently dressed. Yoshi winks at Black-Hair, and she blushes profusely.

"Mario sweetie, we've been looking for you." Pauline cooed. Peach looked like she was ready to fling her tray into Pauline's face.

"We were just meeting the new girl." Luigi explained.

"Don't worry about _her_." Daisy simpered, taking Luigi's hands and placing them on her barley covered chest. "You already have me."

"Yeahh..."Luigi trailed off, and the six walked away to another table.

"So who are the other two girls?" I asked.

"The one with the curly hair is Eclair, and the one with the bow is Birdo, the love of Yoshi's life." Peach says, smirking at Yoshi.

"Yeah...what? No!" He says, confused and everyone laughs.

Just then, two guys come to our table, and Peach immediately stiffens.

"Go out with me, Peach?" One of them asks. He has fiery red hair and is smirking at Peach.

"No. Get a life Bowser." Peach shoots back. Bowser slinks away, but the other guy is still here. He sits next to me and puts and arm around my shoulders.

"Hey there gorgeous." He says, winking at me. I do the natural thing and shove him away, which is when I get my first good look at him. He's tall and skinny, with brown hair and a very pink nose. "No need to be that way darling." He mumbles as he leaves our table. Then I notice everyone is laughing.

"Rosalina, your face is red as a tomato!" Mona says, causing everyone to laugh even more.

"Who was that!?" I ask, still very shaken up.

"That was Waluigi, the ugly guy who flirts with everyone." Mona said.

"Yeah, at least I'm handsome!" Yoshi declares, which makes everyone laugh again.

"And the red head?" I continue.

"Bowser. Has a major crush on our buddy Peach." Toadette said, giving Peach a look. Peach glared back at Toadette.

"So Rosalina. I'm have a slumber party and Saturday, you should totally come." Mona said.

"That'd be awesome." I said, happy to know such nice people.

"I'm invited, aren't I?" Yoshi said in falsetto, which made everyone laugh again.

Too soon, the bell rang, and we all separated to go to our different classes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The cooking room smelled like food. The only person who had this class with me was Yoshi. He was fun to be around, so I didn't mind that much.

He lead me to a cooking station, which was one of six. Each station had an oven, stove, microwave, and sink. "You can be in my team." He beamed. I nodded and perched on the low countertop. I was excited to start class, until Daisy and Luigi joined us. Well I was fine with Luigi, but not Daisy. And it appeared she wasn't fine with me either.

"Yoshi, why'd you bring this _loser_ to our group?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Well, this _loser_ is my friend, and I want her in my group!"

They probably would have kept on arguing, but our teacher, a lady with green lipstick, walked in. Ms. Kamella took role, and she approved of me staying in Yoshi's group, which irritated Daisy to no end. We didn't actually cook anything, just learned about kitchen tools and safety.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Art wasn't much, but it was fun. There was no partner work, but you could talk to the people at your table. And at my table was Peach, Mona, Toad, and Yoshi. Probably the most exciting thing was our teacher, Ms. Flurrie, who had her skin dyed purple. She lectured us on the color wheel, and we had a small activity where we mixed different color paints. Then a race to see who could mix the appropriate shade the fastest. Luigi won one, and I won the other.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

History was boring. Mind numbingly boring. Everything went in one ear and out the other. And that's when the teacher was actually teaching. Toadsworth was old, and partially deaf, I think. For at least twenty minutes he was napping, and the class just did whatever they wanted.

"What were you drawing this morning?" I asked Peach.

She seemed embarrassed, but pulled out her sketchbook and showed me. "I've been working on it everyday for the last two weeks." She said. I almost gasped out loud when I saw it. It was all of us, Peach, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Toad, plus Birdo, Mario and Luigi, all in casual poses, talking it seemed, to the people around them. And there. Right next to Peach was a rough out line of a girl, with a big swooping bang where one eye should be. I've barely met these people, and they've already welcomed me.

I feel so loved.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Phew. Loooong chapter.**

**A few notes-**

*******_Luna_**** is not a misspell.**

**I have nothing against any of these characters, they're just fitting their roles.**

**Tell me what you think! And if you haven't already, please check out my other story 'Are You Waiting in the Stars for Me?'**

**and can someone tell me all the dances in high school and when they take place? Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Next Week?!_

Mona had a change of plans. She invited the guys for a bit, and when they leave, we'll have our girl time. I also found out Peach lives on my street. Awesome. The plan was that I'll get my stuff, walk to her place, and her mom is going to drive us to Mona's house. I put on black jeans, and a golden top patterned with autumn leaves. A blue hairband followed. I always have to wear some blue. It calms me. I grabbed my bag, which I have already packed with all the essentials, clothes and hygiene products and stuff.

When I get to Peach's house, I ring the doorbell. The door flies open not a second later to reveal a beaming Peach, looking the happiest I've ever seen.

"Come on, we were just getting ready to go." She pulls me through the doorway, sits me down on a couch, and disappears around the corner, returning a moment later with her own bag. We walk to the garage, where we stow our bags in the trunk. "We're ready to go Mom!" Peach yells into the house.

"Just a minute honey!" A woman enters the garage, and I can tell that it's Peach's mom immediately. They have the same golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The drive to Mona's house was quick. She does live pretty close by. By the time Peach and I arrived, Yoshi and Toadette had already arrived.

"Hey Blondie." Yoshi greets me.

"You do realize that Peach is blonde too, right?

"Yeah, well, your hair is a lighter shade of blonde. So you're Blondie."

"What does that make Peach?"

"Goldie."

"And Mona?"

"Orange-y?"

"Fair enough."

We all sit and chat for a bit, until everyone else arrives.

"Whadda you guys want to do?" Mona asks.

"Do you have any games?" Toad asks.

"I have Life, Chutes and Ladders, Monopoly-" Mona reels off, before Yoshi cuts her off.

"Monopoly champion guys. Bring it."

Peach smirked. "Oh yeah? Let's go."

Mona pulls out a box that reads- Monopoly: U.S. Cities Edition

She pulls out a board, setting up the Chance and Community Chest cards. She then fans out six credit cards. "Take your pick." She says, holding them out.

"Blue!" I yell, grabbing the blue card.

"Pink!" Peach nabs the pink card.

"Green!" Yoshi takes the green card.

"I'm taking orange." Mona says, pulling away the orange card. Toad chose yellow, and Toadette purple.

Then Mona spreads out the pieces, a burger, a plane, a cell phone, a skateboard, a roller skate, and a race car.

"Race car!" Yoshi yells, taking the race car piece.

"Plane!" I say, grabbing said piece.

"Roller skate!" Peach nabs the roller skate.

"Cell phone." Mona sings, taking the cell phone.

Toad and Toadette both reached for the burger, but Toadette got it first. Toad huffed and took the skateboard.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mona was the first person bankrupt, probably because she was too busy banking and not paying much attention to the game. And how did we bank with the credit cards? There was a gray machine with a minus slot on one side, and a plus slot on the other. Depending on wether you were adding or subtracting money, the card would go into the slot, the banker (Mona) would punch in the amount of money, and bam! You were done. It was a lot easier than using paper money.

I was next to be bankrupt, probably for no other reason than I suck. Anyway, I lost all my money and properties to Peach, who was deep into the game.

Toad was out next, this time falling prey to Yoshi, who, very much like Peach, was absorbed into the game. Toadette landed on one of Peach's properties, one with a few houses, and she could only afford the rent after mortgaging every single one of her properties. Needless to say, with no income, she was out of the game soon enough. Now it was Peach and Yoshi, neck and neck.

Peach rolled the dice and landed on the New York Skyline, the last and most expensive property in the game.

"Peach, you wanna buy that for 4 million?" Mona asked, all business .

"Yes." Peach said handing over her card.

After subtracting the money, Mona asked, "Do you want to build houses or a hotel?" For Peach had already acquired the other dark blue property.

"What can I afford?"

"You can afford a hotel on one, and three houses on the other."

"I want the hotel on NY Skyline, and houses on the other one."

"How much is the rent for landing in NY Skyline?" I interrupt.

Mona smirked at Yoshi. "20 million dollars."

Yoshi scowled and rolled the dice. He got 7 total. Which landed him on no other than the NY Skyline itself.

Mona grabbed Yoshi's card and slid it into the machine.

"Not enough money." Mona sang.

"Mortgage all my properties."

"If you insist."

Yoshi lost in the end. He couldn't garner the money to pay off all of Peach's rents and his mortgaged properties.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Several chick flicks and bags of popcorn later, Yoshi and Toad left.

"So, you guys ready for homecoming?" Mona asks us as we painted our nails.

"When's homecoming?" I ask.

"Next week."

"What!?"

"We forgot to mention that huh?"

"Yes! Now you have to help me find a dress and a date and stuff."

"You and Peach both."

"So we should go dress shopping tomorrow!" Peach interjected.

"I already have my dress, but sure." Mona said.

"It's settled than. Dress shopping tomorrow." I said.

"Just for the record Rosalina, I'm pretty sure Luigi already has a date." Mona smirked.

"Shut up. Who's your date anyway?"

"My boyfriend."

"Who's your boyfriend?"

"Wario."

"Waluigi's twin?!"

"Yeah."

"Ok..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**_I'm sorry that was short, but never having gone to a real slumber party, I don't really know what they're like, except for gossiping about guys and makeup and stuff. And I didn't really know how to end that chapter, sorry._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Yay Shopping!_

"So, Rosalina, what's your budget here?" Mona asked as we entered the boutique.

"First let's see if I even like any of the dresses here."

"You will. What color are you shooting for?"

"Blue, or purple."

"I would save blue for the Winter Ball." Peach commented.

"What other dances are there?" I asked, feeling very lost.

"This is a pretty rich school, so we have a lot of dances. Homecoming, the Winter Ball, the Girl's Choice Dance, Prom." Peach told me.

"The Girl's Choice Dance? What's that?" Having been homeschooled for most of my life, I had never heard of that.

"It's like any other dance, except the girls ask the guys to be their dates." Mona explained. Finally we made it to the dress section.

"Well I want a pink dress." Peach said, breaking the now awkward silence.

"I'll go with purple." I said.

"Well how about this one Peach?" Mona asked, holding up such a bright pink dress that I literally had to avert my eyes.

"Too bright!" Peach exclaimed, looking away.

"This?" Mona held up a baby pink dress covered in sequins.

"Too flashy." Peach said.

"What about this?" Mona asked, showing Peach a horribly revealing dress.

"I think only Pauline would wear that." I giggled at Peach's horrified face.

"You know what? Let's find Rosalina's dress first." Mona sighed.

"Agreed." Peach says, and they dive into the racks of dresses, pulling out random ones and showing them to each other. I also wandered through the rows of dresses. Several caught my eye, but none seemed right. There were floor length dress, and shamefully short dresses. There were some that hung knee-level, mid-thigh, or calf-height. There were dresses in pink, blue, purple, black, primrose, white, and every other color I could possibly name. Some were long-sleeved, some half-sleeved, some short sleeves, some sleeveless, with thick or thin straps. Many were strapless as well. Wait, that one right there! I spotted a beautiful dress. Not for myself though. Nope. For Peach. It was pink, as she requested, with a long skirt that didn't quite reach the floor, and intricate beading on the skirt. It was strapless though. I didn't know if Peach would wear if.

"Rosalina!" Came Peach's voice. "I found a dress for you!"

I laughed. "Well I found you a dress too!" I sang back.

"Lemme see!" Peach said, finding her way over to me. I obediently showed her the dress.

"Are you okay with wearing strapless?" I ask she examines the dress.

"Yeah. I'm fine with that. Oh, this is the dress we found for you. I hope you don't mind black." She say handing me a dark dress. It's silky and sleeveless, a dark primrose-ish color at top, and slowly turning into black as it goes down, reaching to my feet. Black, elbow length gloves hung on the hanger along with the dress. I could easily see myself wearing it, dancing with a tall man...who could it be?

"It's perfect." I tell Peach. "Now let's go find Mona."

And find Mona we did, in the nail polish department.

"Hey guys. I was going to say you two should totally come over before the dance, and we can do each other's hair and makeup and stuff." Mona prattled off, before realizing we found our dresses. After letting her fawn over the dress she picked out, Peach went towards the shoe department.

"I need shoes." Peach mumbled before dashing off. I decided I might as well get shoes too, and walked to heels section. I know I'm tall, but I adore heels, since I was a little girl. Simple black heels should suffice. I can't believe I don't already have a pair. Once I find the right size, I look around for Peach. She's also in the heels section, trying on a pair of white heels.

"White or pink?" She asks, holding up said colors in the same style.

"White. Your whole dress is already pink."

"True."

We make our way back to Mona, and she guides us to the register.

When we are back at Mona's house, Peach's mom comes to pick us up, and I walk back to my house with my shopping bags clutched in my hand, wondering whose going to be my date to the dance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**I'm so excited to write the chapter of the dance, but I'm going to write one more school day chapter first.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW. I've already gotten so many, and I feel so happy. **

**Also check out my other story, "Are You Waiting in the Stars for Me?"**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Dance, Dance, Do you guys ever talk about anything else?_

I feel so bad for Peach.

Pauline and her cronies are always making fun of her, but it's gotten a lot worse since that one incident yesterday...

_Peach and Rosalina are walking down the hallway, talking excitedly, when Peach, not exactly looking where she was going, collided with Mario,_

_"Oh sorry!" Peach exclaims, looking extremely flustered._

_"It's ok, I should have been watching my step," Mario chuckles, "although how I missed a beautiful girl like you is beyond my understanding."_

_Peach blushed and giggled, very flattered. Pauline, who saw Peach and Mario, was, needless to say, very angry._

Since then, Pauline has been saying terrible things about Peach, behind her back and in front of her face.

Today, when I walked into homeroom/English a few minutes early, I saw Peach sitting by herself, same as she was when we first met. She was working on a drawing.

"Hey." I said, sliding into my seat.

"Hi." She said, not lifting her eyes from her paper.

I was not that early today though, and we didn't have time to exchange anymore words before the teacher arrived.

English, Math, and Science all passed in a blur. I hardly noticed the time fly by.

And then GYM time. I was not looking forward to running those three laps. But, I was surprised. In honor of Homecoming, Mr. DK said we were only walking. That brought a smile to everyone's face.

Time for lunch, and all anyone could talk about was Homecoming. I was taught that every season, at every dance, a King and Queen were crowned. So on Friday, the King and Queen of Autumn would be announced, picked by a combination of school staff and student votes.

When Yoshi came to our table, he seemed super upset.

"What's wrong?" Mona asks him worriedly.

"Well I asked Birdo to the dance," he began, "but she was already going with someone else."

"Who?" I ask.

"Boo." He said miserably.

"Boo?" I ask, confused.

"That guy." Yoshi points to a guy who had porcelain skin and platinum hair, like me. But his eyes were as black as the darkest night.

"He looks kind of creepy." I commented.

"He is...say Blondie, why don't you go to the dance with me?" Yoshi asks, catching me totally off guard. "As friends." He adds quickly, catching the expression on my face.

I shrug. "Why the heck not?"

Yoshi grinned. "Oh this is gonna be great!" he proclaimed.

Then the bell rang, and we all headed off of to our classes.

For me and Yoshi, that was cooking.

"Hey Luigi." Yoshi began. "Guess who's going to the dance with me?"

"Your ego?" Luigi said dryly.

"Nope! This girl!" He said slinging an arm around me, which I promptly pushed off.

"Too soon?" He asks jokingly. I see something hard in Luigi's eyes, but it vanishes quick enough.

"We're not even dating." I grumble. Yoshi starts fake crying and we all laugh

Then Daisy comes. She proceeds to throw herself at Luigi in such a shameful display that I have to avert my eyes. And that is a gross over-simplification. I'm glad when Mrs. Kamella walks in, though her horrid green lipstick makes me want to barf.

"Alright class, today we are going to play a little game."

All the groups are moved out of the kitchen, with the exception of one person per group. When Mrs. Kamella calls out an item, you have to be the first to grab it out of the right cupboard or drawer or whatnot. The rep for my team was, well, me.

I was pretty good with kitchen tools and stuff, but I was still kind of nervous.

"Sieve!" Mrs. Kamella yelled. I scrambled for said item, then emerged from a cabinet with the plastic sieve held high, with a shout of triumph. The team cheered for me, well, not Daisy obviously, she hates me.

We did several more items, including but not limited to- ladle, 3/4 cup measure, and a frypan.

My team won, miraculously.

"That's ma gurl!" Yoshi yelled as if he were drunk, which made everyone laugh again. Except for Daisy of course.

It was a good day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**_Lol. Review if your excited for the dance. Why don't you guys go ahead and tell me who you think is going to be the Autumn King and Queen?_**

**_REVIEWS ARE LIKE HEALTHY DRUGS FOR ME._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Homecoming_

As Mona insisted, we were at her house two hours early with our dresses, shoes, jewelry, makeup, and hair products. Mona herself was running around like a chicken with its head cut off, excited as she was.

"Rosalina, how do you want your hair?" Mona asked as she pulled out a straightener and a curling iron.

"How do you think I should do it Peach?" I asked, directing my question to her because she probably has the best fashion sense.

"Curled." Peach answered as she steamed her dress.

"Alright. Come here Rosalina." Mona all but dragged me to a chair in front of a mirror and started curling the ends of my blonde hair.

Once she was finished with that, I painted Mona's nails white.

By then, Peach had all of our dresses ready.

"Should we do our makeup first, or change first?" Peach asked.

"Makeup first, I think." I answered.

"Well, who is really good at makeup?" Peach asked.

"I am." I volunteered, because, same as I was with heeled shoes, I was attracted to makeup at a young age. Not that I wear much or anything, I guess those things made me feel more grown up back then. "Peach first." I instruct, and we sit down on the floor with a pile of makeup between us.

"What color lipstick?" I ask, holding out several tubes.

"That one." Peach lays a delicate finger on a tube. It's labeled 'peach pink.' Figures. I apply it and then line her eyes with classic eyeliner, but lightly. Peach's face is evenly toned and blemish free, so no need for foundation. I put a light blush on her cheeks, and send her off to change into her dress.

Mona says she would rather do her own makeup, and I let her. She only puts on concealer and eyeliner. Mona is not really a makeup person.

Then I do my own makeup. I didn't really want to go all light, but not have a pound of makeup on my face either. I decide to focus most of the attention on my eyes. I line them with black eyeliner heavily across the top, and put on dark pink eyeshadow, the same color as the top of my dress. I don't put on any blush, my skin is so pale I blush automatically. Then Peach comes out of the bathroom with her dress on, along with a pair of elegant white gloves. Mona sits her down and begins styling her hair into some fancy updo, while I go to change in the bathroom. As soon as I get out, Mona, who pulled her hair into a high ponytail, rushes in to change. I look at Peach, who is strapping on her heels. We could not have been dressed more differently. While I was probably the picture of modern fashion, Peach was the image of classical beauty. Mona emerged wearing a red dress trimmed in white, with a long slit along on one side

"Let's go." She shouted gleefully as she slipped on her white flats.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We arrive in front of the school at 6:53. The dance starts at 7. There, Yoshi and a rather large man I assume is Wario, are awaiting our arrival.

"Finally Blondie!" Yoshi rolls his eyes in fake exasperation and grabs my hand leading me to the auditorium.

"Please. You couldn't have even waiting more than five minutes."

"Eh, you got me there. By the way, you look really hot."

"I don't know if I'm flattered if slightly offended."

"I'll go with flattered." We entered the auditorium, and the first thing that caught my attention was the stage. A long shelf ran across the back, and on it were four crowns and four tiaras. The first crown and tiara pair was golden, with red stones. The second pair was silver, with blue stones. The third pair was gold and green, and the last pair was silver and yellow. Autumn, winter, spring and summer.

Then I saw Pauline and her lackeys.

Pauline was wearing a a red dress that fell to her knees, which sounds nice, but any modicum of modesty was immediately diminished with the _tightness_ of the dress. I don't even know how she managed to breathe with it on. It showed the shape of her body _completely_, like a second skin. And that is just a gross oversimplification. Daisy had gone the opposite way, wearing a shorty green dress that went on one shoulder. Not to mention she was kicking up her legs constantly, trying to flash people her underwear and draw attention to her long, tan legs. Eclair was wearing white, looking like an angel, which is ironic considering she hangs out with the devil. Birdo was dressed in red too, but it was free flowing dress with spaghetti straps, not to mention her ever present bow.

We all sat down at a table, joined by Toadette and Toad. Then they announced the dance. Yoshi and I paired up for the first dance, as did all the other couples. But after the first song...

"You don't mind if I ask Birdo to dance, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Thanks Blondie." Yoshi walked over to said girl and Birdo looked happy to dance with him. I was walking over to get some punch, when I saw a scene that made made my heart melt.

Mario and Peach. _Dancing_.

They were so adorable. I guess that collision in the hallway really worked out in their favor. But what was even more astounding was that Pauline_ didn't even seem to care. _She was dancing with Bowser, well dancing isn't really the right word, more like rubbing her woman parts against his body. Which is exactly as disgusting as it sounds. Eclair was dancing with Chad, or as he makes everyone call him, Chestnut. Then I saw Daisy. Much like Pauline, she was flinging herself at the guy she was dancing with. Which happened to be Waluigi of all people. Which also confused me to no end. And then I began to think, if Daisy is dancing with him, where is Luigi?

"May I have this dance?" I turned towards the voice and saw none other than the one I was seeking out.

"Of course." I answered, taking Luigi's hand and standing up. We began to dance without pause, whirling past Daisy and Peach and Pauline and everyone. I was almost sad when they made everyone sit down so they could announce the King and Queen. Daisy and Pauline retrieved their boyfriends with menacing glares and stalked off to a far away table.

Our counselor, Mr. Bobbery, or as he prefers to be called, Admiral Bobbery, stood up and called for quiet.

"Thank you. Now this school is full of very special young men and women, and to honor them, a King and Queen will be chosen every season. Please follow me in congratulating the King of Autumn- Yoshi!" The room was filled with loud applause. I'm not really surprised. Yoshi is well known and liked, even among Pauline and her friends, and although he occasionally angers a teacher, he's a good student. He goes up to the stage and the crown is placed on his head.

"And please follow me in congratulating the Queen of Autumn, Birdo." There was zero applause from Pauline and Daisy, although the rest of the room clapped. I'm not surprised it wasn't me. I've only been here a couple of weeks. Birdo shyly walks up the steps and the tiara is placed on her head. The music is turned back on, and the dancing resumes, and I can say, in all the time I've known him, Yoshi has never looked more happy. I walk past them discreetly, and catch part of their conversation.

-what about Rosalina?" Birdo asks. I'm behind her, so she doesn't know I'm there.

"We're only friends. That's all. So will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Awww, they are too cute. But as I walk back to my table, I see Pauline walk over to Birdo, say a few harsh words, then turn around and leave. Birdo looks like she's gonna cry, and Yoshi consoles her. I'm curious to know what Pauline said but I don't really want to interrupt their moment. I find Luigi and we continue to dance the night away. I'm disappointed when it's time to go,

"Until next time, My Lady." He whispers, and swiftly departs.

I can't wait until the Winter Ball, because now I know there is someone waiting for me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**So cute :)**_

_**Challenge- what do you think Pauline said to Birdo?**_

_**Lol did I surprise you with the King and Queen?**_

**PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME HOW I DID. YOU COULD EVEN TYPE A SMILEY FACE FOR ALL I CARE. REVIEWS. HELP. PERIOD. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

It's Monday today. Homecoming had been Friday night. A rather eventful night, if I do say so myself. The only thing that spoiled my good mood was the thought of running three laps in gym today...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey." I said as I ran into Peach at the front gate. She looked really happy to be here.

"Hi!" She said enthusiastically.

"Someone's in a good mood today." I snickered as we walked through the halls.

"Well I'm so happy Mario noticed me!" She whisper-gushed. "We danced the whole time!"

"I saw. You really like him, don't you?"

"I do..." Peach said, and was cut off by none other than her royal sassiness, Pauline.

"Listen up, you skank." She growled, pointing her finger in Peach's face. Thanks to her 3 some inch heels, she looked a lot taller than Peach, when she was really actually my height. Or shorter. "Stay away from my boyfriend, or I will make your life hell."

"Really." Peach drawled, unconvinced. "He seemed real happy to dance with me at Homecoming while you threw yourself at Bowser."

"Oh! Just you wait!" Pauline fumed, stalking off.

"That was badly handled." I commented.

"Maybe it was. But I'm tired of her pushing me around. She always acts like she's better, but what does she have that I don't? Except a boyfriend that seem to be into her at all, nothing!"

"True. Now come on, we have to get to class." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards Room 5.

English was easy, as usual. We were working on adjectives, which didn't really seem like a high school topic. We had to put down five adjectives describing our partner. After ten minutes of brainstorming, we switched papers. I looked at Peach's.

Rosalina-

Smart

Beautiful

Kind

Helpful

Supportive

I was really flattered by that. It was also kind of funny that I put smart, beautiful, and kind for Peach too. The rest of the class was spent reading. I was busy reading The Selection, and when the bell rang I almost didn't notice. But luckily I did. Peach and I went to Math class, which is always orderly. Or so I thought.

"Today we are going to have a partner project." Ms. Vivian announced. I groaned. Knowing my math teacher, she was going to pick our partners for us. "To decide your partners, I'll draw two class numbers and those people will be paired up. If I call your number please stand up."

"29 and 2." Peach, who was number 29, got up and walked away. I pretty much zoned out, listening for my number, 16. Ms. Vivian's voice blurred into indistinct sounds as I day dreamed.

...16." l heard her say. Great. I have no idea who my partner is. I stayed in my seat, hoping my partner would come to me. He did. It was Luigi. How cliché.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." He said back, giving me an easy smile. A smile that made my heartbeat speed up and stomach flip around. After a few more pairs of numbers, we got our worksheets. I was halfway through mine before I even realized it. I just have that kind of impatience, never double checking my work and no matter how much time I take, always being done in a flash. I got a few fail grades, but for the most part, I get A's. I glanced at Luigi's worksheet and he was barely on the second problem, while I was on the fifth out of 10.

"Wow, your fast." He said, glancing at my paper. "What did you get for the second one?"

"35."

"How?" He asked. I proceeded to explain my overly elaborate and unnecessary line of reasoning which still ultimately led to the correct answer. "You couldn't have done it the normal way?" He chuckled, and I laughed too, working on my paper at the same time.

"I'm lucky to be different, and if won't ever change if I can help it."

"That's rather poetic."

"Isn't it?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

There was one person who wasn't in a great mood. Birdo. At lunch she came over to our table.

"Can I sit with you guys?"

We all glanced at each other. "Sure." Peach said.

"What's with the change of seating?" I asked, rather bluntly. "Yoshi isn't here you know."

"I know." Birdo spoke quietly. "I didn't want to be Pauline's friend anymore."

"We're not your backup friends." Peach said in a gentle but dangerous voice. I don't blame her. No one likes being used like that.

"You're not!" Birdo exclaims quickly. I want to be your guys' friend. I've always know Pauline was of a bad sort, but she was so popular and she made me popular, and if she was popular, then surely people must like her, but I reali-"

"Relax." I said. "You're rambling. Calm down and tell us. We won't judge you."

"Ok." Birdo began. "Well it started early this year. I got a glimpse of Pauline's true character. She started dating this one guy who was really into her. His name was Stanley. And he was totally fooled. He never saw Pauline at her bad moments. Anyway, Pauline agreed when he asked her out, but she never showed up for dates, she never acknowledged him, and even kissed another guy right in front of him. His heart was pretty much shattered, but he still refused to believe Pauline was a bad person. Later on he left this school, being unable to handle it all."

"That's so cruel!" Peach said sympathetically.

"It is." Birdo continued. "This was my first clue. And there were many others through the year. But the real reality check was at Homecoming."

"Let me guess. She was mad because you were Queen and she wasn't?" Mona asked dryly.

"Exactly." Birdo said solemnly. "After I was crowned, she came up to me and pretty much told me that I was a hideous whore who didn't even deserve to lick that crown, much less wear it, and I would die alone like the old hag I am." She said this all with a perfectly straight face, but her eyes glimmered a bit.

"Well, you can be our friend now!" Mona said with a big smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Writers block. Big time. Gimme some ideas people. What do you do in school?

K so I changed the math teacher cuz other world characters will be back later, lots of them.

challenge:

Whose read the Selection by Kiera Cass?


	7. Chapter 7

**Good news! I haven't been writing much, I know, sorry btw, but I've been planning, and I've laid the rough framework for my other story up till chapter 80. And that's just the tip of the iceberg! This story has been roughly planned to chapter...14. And a bit of the sequel. Did I mention there is a confirmed sequel? Now you know.**

_Chapter 7: Music_

That day after school, as I was walking home from school, Peach ran up to me, breathing heavily, and holding two pieces of paper. "Rosalina!" She said excitedly. "They're starting a music class!" I was intrigued.

"When?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know when it's starting, but I brought forms for us. You'll have to drop out of cooking though."

"Thanks! Cooking isn't exactly my favorite class anyway." I told her gratefully. I probably wouldn't have known otherwise.

"No problem." Peach sang, and ran down the road.

I went into my own house, sat at the kitchen table, and grabbed a pen.

Full Name-

Grade-

Current Grade Average-

Instrument(s)-

Parent Signature- _

I quickly filled out the form, and left it on the counter for my parents to sign when they came home.

~A FEW AGONIZING DAYS LATER~

Peach and I were in English, quietly analyzing the theme of the story we were reading, when a timid office aid rushed into the room. He handed a stack of schedules to Mr. Lakitu, and ran off just as fast. Mr. Lakitu quietly passed them out. I got one, and so did Peach, and many others as well.

The schedule had my new 5th period class highlighted, which was Music now. Written beneath was a note from the music teacher, Mr. Thwomp. It basically said that this schedule was effective starting tomorrow, and told us to bring our instruments, unless we played piano or drums.

THE NEXT DAY, AT LUNCH

I had to lug my instrument case around the halls all day (it was too big to fit in my locker) and I took it to lunch so I could play. At our table, Peach also had a case with her. It was long and skinny, a flute I'm guessing. Yoshi had a giant case that could only be a guitar.

"What instrument do you play?" Peach asked me. "I can't tell."

I smirked and opened my case, and lifted out a harp made of ebony. Peach's eyes practically popped out of her head. "Oh please play for us!" Mona begged.

"Of course." I said, lifting my harp to my chest and playing a sweet, yet haunting melody with my eyes closed. As I was playing, I heard another instrument join in. I cracked my eyes open and saw it was Peach, playing a flute like I guessed. She winked at me without stopping her music. I closed my eyes again and finished my piece, with Peach accompanying the music with notes of her own.

"That was amazing!" Yoshi declared.

"Now let's see your guitar skills." I smirked. But seriously, I wonder how he plays.

"Well I don't play that eerie stuff like you two, but I can play." And he proceeded to play such a punk rock song on his guitar that I wondered if music would have to be divided into two groups. Classical like Peach and myself, and more modern like Yoshi. Not that he was bad, he plays great. Just not the same style.

After lunch we trooped down to the Music room, the three of us. At the door to said room, we met up with Mario and Luigi. Mario had a saxophone (I swear that was the last thing I expected) and Luigi had a violin (also unexpected.)

Unfortunately, Pauline and Daisy were there, holding those stupid little triangle instruments, I don't know what they're called, but I never really understood them. In fact, I don't know why they were even accepted. Triangles have such little potential, in my opinion. Some people can make it work, but very few.

Mr. Thwomp came up walking up. He was young, I mean he looked fresh out of high school, but his skin had a grayish pallor. His hair was dyed gray, you could tell it was dyed because of the flawless and consistent color, and gelled up in huge spikes all over his head. He was wearing a leather jacket, and looking at Yoshi with a kind if approval in his eyes as he walked up to us.

He unlocked the door, and we all took random seats. I was in the first seat, with Yoshi next to me and Peach after him.

"Alright." Mr. Thwomp started. His voice was really deep. "You all are going to come up, say your name, what instrument you play, and play a bit for us."

Good thing I've been practicing.

Mr. Thwomp pointed at me, because I was in the first seat, and I timidly got up with my harp.

"I'm Rosalina, and I play the harp." I said, quickly but clearly, and proceeded to play the newest song I learned, The Ballad of the Goddess. It's a Hylian song, and personally I find Hylian music very enchanting. I know a lot of Hylian girls play the harp, and that's why I wanted to play too.

The class applauded for me when I finished, as was expected. "Hylian music. You have good taste young lady." Mr. Thwomp said gruffly.

"Thanks." I mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

Yoshi went up and played one of his punk rock songs that kinda hurt my ears. Mr. Thwomp also complimented his style.

Peach went up, and played a short song on her flute. It was a really pretty song, but it was the kind of song that puts you to sleep, and I bet I was not the only person feeling drowsy at the end of it.

Luigi went up. He played a Hylian song too, on his violin, called The Wind Waker. I always liked that song, but it didn't sound as great on a harp as it did on the violin, the actual instrument it was meant to be played on.

Pauline's triangle was lame, that's all in really have to say about it.

I'm already having fun in music class. I can tell this was a good choice.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hyrule exists in this universe. Deal with it.

**_VOTE ON MY POLL GUYS. IT COULD AFFECT ONE OF MY STORIES!_**


End file.
